Forum:Congress/BOBMASTERS Only?
Triskelle3's Views As our wiki grows and changes, we are met with new voices and new opinions, new and better ways to run this wiki. Basically, there are more things we need to discuss as a community, rather than just the BOBMASTERS to decide how our community should be run in terms of admin power and other things relating to the wiki. Point is, we need more interaction and discussion wih normal users to hear what they think, everyone's ideas are valued. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 19:59, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Admins are reliable contributors who have been trusted with the means to maintain the overall quality of the site. That does not mean they have authority over anyone or anything. The authority of an admin goes as far as the community wants allows it to go. This is a democratic community which upholds the "majority rule," hence all the ballots. And the reason why admins shouldn't have "absolute control" is because they do not own the site. The site is as much "theirs" as it is "ours." The way in which some admins talk among themselves strongly contrasts with the patronizing and condescending tone sometimes used to address regular users, and that denotes a disparate ranking and status between members. Admins serve regular users, not the other way around – I'm using the term "serve" loosely, of course. And the only occasion where they must take on a more authoritative and aggressive stance is in dealing with (potential) vandals and to settle disruptive disputes. Admins do not get to shut down or scold off members when they are trying to propose something or voice their opinions. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 20:25, 11 May 2009 (UTC) In my eyes, we are all equal. Becoming a member of the administration or gaining rollback or bureaucracy is a form of recognition that shows that you are trusted and well respected by the community. Therefore, these types of users have no more power over any other. All members of a wiki's community are equal. Some members have more experience and are granted these special abilities and titles but, they have no more power than any other user. As far as I am concerned, everyone should have an opinion, but the Bereauceats have the final word in the matter. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 20:42, 11 May 2009 (UTC) If the regular users are good enough to expand the site with content, then it should very well be involved in its management, or at least be asked their views. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 21:13, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Triskelle3's proposal I propose that normal users, sysops, and rollbacks have their own council wherer they say what they think. They will not decide the final decision, though. The BOB will have the final say. It would be nice to hear what everyone else thinks about the debates, though. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 20:35, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ZW's proposition I suggest there should be a bureuacrat representing the rollbacks, sysops, etc. They are one unified one, and their opinion is composed of users voting. --'ZλPWIRE'The cake is a lie 22:29, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Sheepman's proposal Same as Triskelle's! Alex's Proposoal I think that we we users could decide what we want. The Bobmasters could maintain peace and order within the community, as well as help organize community events properly and remark on the projects and stuff like that. --Alex001 User talk:Alex001 09:12, 12 May 2009 (UTC) TurtleShroom's Amendment * So long as the BOBMASTERS can instantly and unrevokably reject or silence some sort of lower house vote if their majority disagrees, I'm in. Sort of like the Senate and House of Representatives of Congress in America, with the Senate being the Upper and the House being lower. We as the BOBMASTERS can reject or override the lower house's decisions. They send their proposals to us, we decide whether or not. In other words, when you say the BOBMASTERS have a final say, you actually mean a permanent FINAL SAY. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 16:46, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Amendment Upgrade *Like ZW said, I think one BOBMASTER should be the Speaker of the Lower House, again like the USA Congress. I nominate Triskelle as Speaker of the Lower House because he is awesome and a man of the people. * I nominate Tails! --HappyfaceWantsToTalk 16:50, 12 May 2009 (UTC) * I second TS's nomination. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 15:56, 13 June 2009 (UTC) * I don't think I'd be to good at it, so I nominate my buddy Tails. --Speeddasher Barkjon's Proposal Both Triskelle and Zapwire's ideas are good. I don't know which one is better, but maybe we should combine the two ideas?-- Barkjon Complaints here! 21:15, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Explorer's Seconding I second the whole thing! And since the bill expired a long time ago, I believe we can now set up the Sysop's Senate to think of bills. The BOBMASTERS can also create bills, but they will do most of the judging. To help set up the Sysop Convention, go here. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 15:56, 13 June 2009 (UTC)